Crave You
by HecateIsEvil
Summary: Sigyn is Thor's little sister and princess of Asgard in this story. She and Loki have always had a strong relationship, but what happens when the nature of the relationship changes?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey people! So I tried writing a Loki fanfic before, but it was extremely random with Blair Waldorf from Gossip Girl and it quietly died with not so much as a word from anyone. THIS TIME I'm doing a Loki/Sigyn pairing, but I'm doing it a little different. Hopefully you guys like it. Review so I know that you do (or don't) and so I know if I should keep on writing or not.**

"_If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger."  
―Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights _

_**Prologue **_

Sigyn was much too small when she was born. Her skin was as pale as fresh cream except for the few thin places that allowed dark blue veins to jut out. No one thought she was going to survive the night, she had arrived to this universe way earlier than anyone had anticipated. Not even her mother expected her arrival and she usually knew down to the second when a child would greet the world. There were no wails of new life to assault the ears of every Asgardian in the room when she was born. All she did was sigh like she was relieved to finally be out of the womb. Before Frigga even got a chance to hold Sigyn in her arms she was rushed off to be cleaned and examined.

"She must not be well, my lady" the doctor sadly stated. "Despite the fact she is severely premature, she should have made more of a racket than this. When Thor was born there wasn't a soul in all the nine realms that wasn't aware of it."

"Nonsense" Frigga replied, "She must have been impatient to meet all of us."

"Never the less, my lady. We need to keep her in observation for a few days. The tiny princess is alive,yes, but we need to make sure she is healthy."

"She's fine. I would have felt if anything was wrong" Frigga countered. She was a little upset that they took her little girl away from her before she could even get a proper look.

"Let the doctors do their jobs, my queen" Odin's voice boomed from across the room. He hadn't been there when Frigga was delivering the baby. He was off dealing with a frost giant issue. As soon as he got back to Asgard his only priority was to be by Frigga's side. She huffed indignantly, but did nothing to convince them to bring her child back to her. The presence of Odin comforted her and she soon drifted off into a well deserved sleep. Sigyn got a clean bill of health (something Frigga had been assuring the doctors of every moment she could) after a week or so of being under observation.

The months that followed were filled with royals of the nine realms showering the new princess of Asgard with gifts and visits. Everyone was over joyed by the arrival of the beautiful baby girl, everyone except Loki. He hadn't gone to see her all this time and why should he? She stole his mother away from him. He needed her more than anyone else in the whole universe. She made him feel big when Thor or whoever picked on him. She made him feel like he belonged somewhere when everyone else turned their backs on him. Now she hardly had time for him just like the rest of them. When he wasn't forced into school with Thor, he spent all of his time in his room. When the teacher asked him why that was, Loki tried to explain to him the injustice of the new born baby. The teacher responded with, "You are six years old now, young prince. You should not rely on your mother for companionship." Loki only scoffed at him and stormed off, reading books on magic was the only thing that calmed him down. Mother promised she would teach him how to do great magicks when he was older. Wait. That was before the baby came and ruined everything. Loki wondered if she was going to stick to her promise now.

The sound of a baby crying off in the distance made him roll his eyes, that infant was so horrible. She always cried over the slightest problem. _No she never makes a sound, _Loki thought. That was one of the things that really annoyed him about her. It made hiding from mother that much more difficult because he never knew where they were. He had never heard a single sound leave that babies mouth in the few months she had been alive. Of course, the first time she would decide to do it would be in the middle of the night. _How extremely selfish of her. _Loki narrowed his eyes and slammed his book shut. There was no use getting any reading done now that the creature had decided to open her stupid mouth. He threw the book on the ground with a sigh and tried to get himself more comfortable in bed. _She's been crying for far too long. Shouldn't mother have gone in there and dealt with it by now? _With an even bigger sigh Loki jumped out of bed and threw open his bedroom door. Since no one else was going to deal with the problem he decided he was going to have to take matters in his own hands.

Loki found her room easy enough, the way she was crying was practically like an auditory map for him. He was going to dramatically fling her door open when he reached it to try to scare her into silence. But when he got close enough he noticed that the door was already open, no, the door was completely gone. He instinctively pressed himself against the wall and slid his body across until he was at the edge of the frame. He leaned forward and did his best to crane his head into the room without being seen by anything that might be in there. He saw that her door had been pulled away from the frame and flung against a wall in the complete opposite direction. Loki's eyes went wide, _What creature could have caused that?, _he fearfully thought. There seemed to be a trail of destruction leading away from the discarded door. Loki followed it with his eyes, his heart dropping as he saw that it lead right up to Sigyn's crib. He closed his eyes for a second, did he really want to look at Sigyn in her crib? What if whatever did that to her room had hurt her or disfigured her in some way? He had to be brave. Thor wouldn't falter in the self imposed mission if he were here. Loki opened his eyes again and completed the trail to Sigyn. What he saw made him gasp.

All of her toys were swirling around the crib like a mobile that someone had switched on to full power. Occasionally one would spin too fast and end up smacking against one of the walls. Loki looked around the room one more time, it was empty except for Sigyn. No way could she be doing that all on her own. She was just a baby, she couldn't have that much power without being taught how to conjure it. But there was no other explanation for it, it couldn't be her and yet it must be. Loki pushed himself off the wall and made his way into the room. Sigyn kept on wailing with her eyes squeezed shut, she must not have noticed that someone else had entered the room. He was almost to the crib when he stepped on a rattle, Sigyn opened her eyes and stared right at him. Her eyes were so big and so impossibly blue. He looked into them and it was like gazing into the middle of the ocean. Her wails turned to sobs, and then finally she quietly heaved her body. Neither child broke the eye contact, Loki got closer to the crib. The whirling toys slowly circled the two of them until they all gently hit the ground simultaneously. He reached his fingers out to her through the bars. She curled her fingers around his and let out a bubbly giggle. Loki smirked. It was the first time he felt the heart inside his chest grow warm.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who reviewed, thank you! I appreciate any sort of input no matter how great or small. I'm going to really try to update this story as regularly as I can. I'm writing an original story of my own as well. But I've discovered that fan fiction writing is a really great warm up. Here is the next chapter, I think I'm going to put flash backs of Loki and Sigyn when they were younger at the start of each chapter. They're cute and it gives more incite to the relationship I'm creating. Review if you'd like and tell me how you like this chapter! :)**

**Oh! the theme song for this chapter is Night Time by The XX**

"_He's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same." - Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights_

**Chapter One**

**Flashback**

_"Loki, are you sleeping?" Sigyn asked as she dragged her stuffed Pegasus across the floor. She always had a hard time sleeping by herself. Odin used to assign a handmaiden to stay in her room with her while she slept. After she turned seven he felt she was too old for such humoring and told her she needed to grow up. Sigyn didn't share that feeling and devised a bed time system that worked perfectly well for her. She reached Loki's bed and poked his snoozing form. "Are you awake?"_

_"Mmmmmhmmm" he groggily answered. He pulled the blankets down and scooted over to make room for his sister. "One day you're going to have to start sleeping alone you know"._

_"Not today", her tiny voice responded as she shuffled around until she found a comfortable position. "Here, you can snuggle with Pegasus. I brought him for you." She handed Loki the plush toy. He took it from her tiny hands and set it near his head._

_"Thank you," he said with an amused tone._

_"He will protect you from the nightmares," she replied._

_"What nightmares?" Loki asked._

_"The ones you have every night. You always get really cold and move around too much. You only stop when I hug you." Sigyn responded, her voice was drifting farther away from consciousness with every word she spoke. Loki turned to face her, many questions sprung to mind that he wanted her to answer. She was already lost to the world of sleeping, he heard her slow breaths. He kissed the top of her head and whispered "Goodnight" in her ear. He spent the whole rest of the night gazing up at the ceiling and wondering what his nightmares could be about._

OOOooooOOO

The window was open, she could hear the warriors practicing in the courtyard. Sigyn had overslept _again, _Frigga wasn't going to be too happy about that. She must have sent a servant in to open the windows, it was her little way of telling Sigyn she needed to get up. The sound of water being poured into a basin made Sigyn finally open her eyes. With a stretch she looked over to where the sound was coming from and saw her handmaiden Kelda making a bath. "My lady, I'm glad to see you are finally awake. I hope you are not falling ill with anything." Sigyn had been staying up til the sun rose every night this week. She had tried everything to fall asleep on her own, except mixing up some sort of potion. She didn't want it to come to that, she had heard horror stories of people relying on potions for sleep and having it spiral out of control. The only sure fire way she knew of getting a good night's rest without the use of outside resources was entirely out of the question. She was eighteen now and how old was Loki? Twenty four, much too old for late night slumber parties. She rolled herself out of bed and made her way over to the basin. It was by the window on the side of her room that looked over the back garden. The silver of it glinted in the late morning sun, she slipped her light blue silk dressing gown off and stepped in. "I'll get your clothes ready for the day. Your mother said to meet her in the Enchantment Room."

"Thank you, Kelda" Sigyn softly replied. Kelda nodded in reply and set off to finish her tasks for the morning. Sigyn closed her eyes and dipped her hair into the bath. She relished these moments when she could be completely alone.

Sigyn found Frigga and Loki having a casting competition when she finally made it to the Enchantment Room. A pyre burned brightly in the center of the room. Loki and Frigga were making shapes and creatures out of the smoke that billowed out of the flames. "Nice of you to finally join us, sweet sister." Loki stated. He was in the midst of creating something which Sigyn was excited to see, he was the best at it. A Pegasus manifested from the clouds and came trotting up to Sigyn. Once it reached her it opened it's wings and bowed low before de-materializing into a large puff of nothingness once more. Sigyn smiled, her whole face lit up once she made eye contact with Loki. "A gift," he stated, the large smile on his face rivaled her own. " I know they were always your favorite creatures."

"I prefer wolves," Sigyn teasingly replied. "And mother, I'm sorry I'm late. I was up last night studying." Her mother gave her that look that all mother's tend to give to their children. The one that said they were disappointed in them, but not to the point of being entirely angry. It vanished quickly and was replaced by a warm smile.

"Now that you've arrived the real lesson can begin." She gestured for Sigyn to sit down which she did immediately.

They practiced their magick until the sun began to set. Frigga decided then that they had done enough practice for the day and dismissed them. When she was completely gone from the room, Loki began to laugh. "What is so amusing to you?" Sigyn asked with a scowl.

"If you are going to lie about what you're doing at night you might want to come up with a better excuse than studying."

"I _was _studying" she protested. Loki raised his eyebrow.

"We both know you have no need for that. Spells come naturally to you, you could do any of the things mother asks with your eyes closed."

"I was perfecting some things and lost track of time." Sigyn began organizing a stack of books. Something she always did when she became nervous. Loki walked over to where she was sorting and flicked his wrist. All of the books that were laying around flew back up on the shelves where they belonged.

"What things? Maybe I can help you with them," Loki offered, he knew full well she was lying. His emerald green orbs stared into her crystal blue ones. He was trying to make her crack, she wasn't going to let him.

"I don't need to practice anymore," she began, "I managed to get through everything I was having trouble with. But if something like that arises again I'll be sure to ask you."

"I shouldn't have taught you to be such a good liar." Loki smirked. Sigyn didn't smile, but her eyes twinkled with amusement. "Your eyes betray you, dear sister. Perhaps I can help you work on _that." _Sigyn felt her chest tighten and her heart beat faster. Why was she reacting this way? This wasn't the appropriate response at all. She tried to place an amused smile on her face, but from Loki's reaction to what she did she could tell that she failed. "Are you going to be sick?"

"N-no," she stammered and immediately mentally kicked herself. "I just remembered I have to feed the dogs."

"You have to feed the dogs? What dogs?"

"Dogs! Did I say dogs? I meant that I have to feed... myself?" Her forehead began to glitter with sweat. The look of concern on Loki's face grew.

"What is wrong with you? Was it something I did?" He took a black cloth out of his pocket and wiped her forehead.

"No, no. You did not do anything. I guess it is just my sleep schedule, it must be messing me up."

"If you say so."

"I need to get some air." Sigyn gently pushed his hand away from her face and made her way out the door.

"Remember how I said you were a good liar?" Loki called after her, "I take that back now." She ran out of the room without looking back at him. She really did it now, Loki wasn't going to leave this alone until he found out what exactly she was up to. She really couldn't blame him for that, if he were acting like a nut case in front of her like she just did for him she would also stop at nothing to find the root of the problem. _I'm not trying to be mischievous so don't go snooping around!_, she wanted to scream back at him. What a brilliant idea that would have been, it would only make Loki want to discover her secret even more. And what was the secret she was suddenly hiding? Sigyn knew what it was, she had been harboring it for most of her teenage life. If she dared go back longer than that she would know that to be a lie as well. She had been harboring it for the whole of her existence. But it's not how you are supposed to feel about your brother. It's wrong. Severely twisted. Demented. Sigyn had tried to stop herself from feeling this way millions of times. She would never have these kinds of emotions towards Thor. The mere thought of it made her want to be sick all over the floor. For some reason it felt okay for her to want Loki that way. But she knew it wasn't okay and he could never know. No one could and no one will.

OOOooooOOO

Frigga sat roughly on Sigyn's bed and placed a smelling salt under her nose. Sigyn awoke with a jolt and a grimace. "If you keep sleeping late like this your father is going to have you examined by all of the physicians in Asgard." Frigga placed the salts back in her pocket and smoothed down some of Sigyn's stray hairs.

"That seems like it would be a bit of an over reaction, is it not?", Sigyn replied as she batted her mother's hand away.

"I have started to become worried myself. Do you realize that it is half past noon?"

"I went to bed when the sun was coming up so if you could give me a couple more hours of sleep." Sigyn pulled her blanket over her head and rolled into a ball. As soon as she got comfortable the blankets were thrown off the bed. Sigyn huffed and sat up making a pouty face.

"That rarely worked on me when you were a child so if you think that it is going to work on me now you are a fool." Frigga stated.

"Okay. I shall get up and great the day with vigor!" Sigyn jumped out of bed.

"Come and talk to your mother. We have not had any time with just the two of us in such a long time." Sigyn sat back down on the bed next to her mother. "I know you have always had trouble being alone at night, you have been that way ever since you were a little girl. But I think there is something else going on and you are just using that as an excuse. Would you care to explain?"

"I...have been keeping something from you. From all of you and I just really want to get this out of the way." Frigga's ears perked at this. She held her hand out for her daughter to take and looked her square in the eyes.

"You can trust me," she said with earnest.

"I can not," Sigyn replied.

"Of course you can. I am your mother."

"No. You are not my mother." Sigyn let go of her mother's hand, "If you really want to know what I have been doing with my nights. Loki. You are going to have to do better than pretending to be mother." Bright white light shone and Loki was sitting where Frigga once was. A look of annoyance clearly written on his face.

"How did you know?"

"You think I am that susceptible to your tricks? My name is not Thor." Sigyn went over to her closet and put on a robe over her night gown. "Besides, mother would never call her children fools. That is a word that you have always favored." She moved over to her vanity where a golden bowl and matching pitcher sat. She poured water from the pitcher into the bowl and dipped a cloth in it.

"I have my work cut out for me making you my adversary in this game." Loki stated with his trademark wolfish smile. He got up from the bed and made his way over to the vanity as well. "Of course, you could make this easier for both of us and just tell me." He put his hands on the back of her chair and leaned down next to her so his face was side by side next to hers.

"Does it really bother you this much that I will not tell you?" Sigyn asked.

"We do not keep secrets from each other, we never have." Loki had a quiet pleading in his eyes that made Sigyn want to oblige.

"I guess there is a first time for everything." she simply replied, letting a wicked grin spread across her porcelain face. "If you want to know you are going to have to work harder to find out."

"Then the game has officially began. Do not say I did not give you a chance to come out in the open with it. I hope you enjoy losing. You must since you do it so often."

"What happens if I do not? What do I get if you lose?"

"I never lose." He stood up as straight as he could when he said this. He was always so cocky about everything. Sigyn rolled her eyes.

"Should we not have rewards for winning the game?"

"I will think them up later." He waved her question away, she could already see the cogs in his brain start up. He was standing perfectly still, but his eyes were wandering around every corner of her room.

"No, remember last time we did not think of prizes before we started? You took Pegasus from me and now he forever sits on your shelf."

"Fine," this time it was Loki's turn for an eye roll. "I will be back here later to discuss the terms of it."

"Great! I will be eagerly awaiting your return, my darling brother." Sigyn turned her attention back on her reflection in the mirror and began to wash her face. She did her best to act like she wasn't watching Loki's every move through the mirror.

Loki gave one more once over to her room before he left it entirely. When he was gone Sigyn threw the wash cloth back into the bowl and put her head in her hands. She really got herself into a huge mess now. She wasn't doing anything noteworthy when she lay awake at night trying to go to sleep. She usually sketched images of what came to her and drank tea. Now she was going to have to pretend to do something important for the benefit of Loki. And all because of what? Because she didn't know how to control her stupid emotions. She did one huge sigh before lifting her face back up to the mirror and got ready for the day.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you again for the reviews. I love getting them. I made the beginning prelude with Loki and Sigyn a little bit too long, but the characters wouldn't let me stop. Special shout out to Mrs. WaylandOdinsonBlack, I know I've only written two chapters but I'm so glad you have stuck by my story! I hope you like the latest installment. Also sorry for the delay. The holidays were crazy this year and I found it hard to get any writing done. So, without further ado, on to the next chapter!**

"_If you ever looked at me once with what I know is in you, I would be your slave." -_Emily Bronte, Wuthering Heights

**Chapter 2**

**Flashback: Sigyn P.O.V.**

_Sigyn had gone through a large growth spurt in a matter of just a few months. Her womanly curves had just fully formed and she noticed the guards take notice of her more as she walked through the halls. Her gowns had become more form fitting, it made her feel a bit uncomfortable now that they clung to areas that had been flat. Her mother assured her that it was a natural process and she would get used to it, but Sigyn didn't think so. She was walking through one of the halls with her arms folded over her chest when she felt someone grab her from behind. A hand found it's way over her mouth and before she knew it she was up against a pillar, a pair of dark green eyes staring at her with amusement. "Where are you going right now?" he asked her as he unhanded her._

_"I have a history lesson in less than ten minutes." Sigyn responded._

_"Don't go," Loki said, it was more of a command than a question._

_"I have to. If I don't mother will be so very cross with me. I do not want to deal with that." Loki wasn't listening, he had his head peered out from the pillar. "What are you doing? Why are we hiding?"_

_"I am supposed to be at a lesson myself. A lesson in combat, but I have no interest in going today. Much like you have no interest in going to your lesson."_

_"Yes, but I really do need to go to mine."_

_"So do I." He grabbed her hand and before she could object took off running down the corridor. Where she would normally turn right he turned the opposite direction. They were outside now in one of the back courtyards. He took her down a hill, slowly so that she wouldn't trip over her dress, and only stopped when they were at a dock. "Loki, you know how I feel about boats." Loki turned back to look at her and only smiled. He pulled her across the dock, she resisted the whole entire way._

_"Stop being such a coward." he teased, Sigyn glared daggers at him. "Oh, I forgot. Isn't that your trigger word?"_

_"Stop talking and help me get into the boat. If I fall out or we somehow end up going over the falls and you end up living, I will find a way to haunt you forever." From that statement on Loki took it upon himself to rock the boat whenever a wave got particularly too high near them. Sigyn would give him dirty looks and say not too friendly remarks whenever this occurred, but it only fueled his mischief fire._

_They finally came to a stop at Sigyn's most favorite place in Asgard. It was a clearing amidst a small forest that housed a group of deer. Sometimes, the one they call Dain would come down from the top of Yggdrasil and Sigyn would feed him leaves from her hand. That was a very rare occasion, however, Dain's most favorite place to eat was at the top of the ash tree._

_"If you were to die and be reincarnated into anything else, what would you choose?" Loki asked while he sat leaning against a tree. Sigyn was laying down in the shade next to him. She turned her head in his direction and smiled._

_"It is such a strange question to be sure." It was an odd question, but they were always shooting hypothetical questions at one another. Sigyn often said that if anyone overheard the things they talked about they would have them both taken for psychiatric evaluation. " But if I was able to come back as anything or anyone after I died I would come back as a deer."_

_"Are you just saying that because we are in the company of the beasts?" he accused._

_"Oh, I don't know. Probably." she giggled. Loki glared over at her. "Okay. I shall give you a different answer, let me think." She looked up at the tops of the trees. The soft light of day bled through the spaces between the leaves and she breathed in deeply. "Okay. I've made my final choice. I would be a skogsfru."_

_"You would be a being whose main purpose in life is to lure unsuspecting men into forests, have their way with them, and then kill them?" The look on Loki's face was one of pure revulsion. It made Sigyn burst out in laughter._

_"Sometimes they do not kill the men, sometimes they let them go." she said between giggles._

_"I really hope that you are just toying with me." he responded._

_"What about you? What would you choose?" she asked when she had finally caught her breath._

_"If you had to be one of those harlots of the woodlands I would be the forest that surrounded you." Loki replied._

_"Why?" Sigyn asked him with seriousness. Her blue eyes sparkled like when the ocean catches the sunlight in the most perfect way._

_"To protect you." he simply stated. He looked over at her with a serious expression to match her own. "I want always to protect you. I don't know what I would do if anything were to happen to you."_

OOOooooOOO

It had been three days since Loki had made the proposal for his maddening game. He told her he would come back that night to discuss the terms of it more intricately, but he hadn't. In fact, Sigyn hadn't seen much of Loki at all since that day. She only ever saw him at meals where he would never look at her directly. He wouldn't even look in her direction, it took everything she had not to go across the table and grab him by his chiseled jaw. She could tell that everyone else could sense what was going on. Well, Frigga and Odin could tell for sure, they never missed anything. Thor would just regale everyone with a story about some monster or other giving him a hard time before he and the warriors three would defeat it. Even Sif would catch Sigyn's eye just to make a face or roll her eyes when Thor was being particularly cocky.

Sigyn was walking down the hall when she finally caught Loki by himself. He was walking in the opposite direction and when he looked up to see her coming down the hall he veered off course as quickly as he could. Sigyn wasn't about to let Loki slip away that easily and ran after him. She grabbed on to his arm and he stopped in his tracks. He turned and looked over at her with an annoyed expression.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Sigyn blurted out while she was catching her breath.

"I haven't been." Loki answered coolly.

"What about the game? You never came back to discuss the terms." Sigyn was upset with him, but was doing her best to try to not make it show.

"Oh, that. I decided to abandon it. You always have trouble sleeping, there was nothing new to pursue there." His body language appeared to be calm and his tone of voice matched this. But Loki's tell was always in his eyes, at this moment she could see an impatience there. He still would not look her squarely in her own. Sigyn knew it was because she would find out he was bluffing.

"And you were going to tell me this when? Never?" Sigyn focused only on his face, hoping that he would break his composure and finally look at her. He didn't, she knew he wouldn't.

"It slipped my mind. I am in the middle of some very important business for father."

"Oh important business for father. Don't let me keep you." Sigyn moved out of his path.

"We'll talk more later." he mumbled as he rushed off down the hall.

Sigyn watched him until he disappeared through a doorway. He really didn't think she was that stupid did he? This was so obvious a trick she couldn't tell if he just wanted her to figure it out or he actually thought he was successfully fooling her. She marched the opposite way down the hall and made the trek to her chambers. She thought about all the possible ways he could be playing this game out. He was still playing the game, she knew he was. He never just stops one once it has begun in his mind, it is only ever finished once there is a clear winner and loser. She finally reached her room and was surprised to see Kelda tidying things up. She usually doesn't hang around Sigyn or her chambers once the sun has set. She used to stay all day and all night right at Sigyn's side, but she politely told Kelda how smothering it was and gave her specific hours to hang around. Kelda smiled warmly at Sigyn when she saw she was in the room.

"Good evening my lady. I have some freshly brewed tea waiting for you by the bookshelf." Kelda brightly stated.

"Thank you." Sigyn replied, she suspiciously watched Kelda as she made her way over to her seat by her bookshelf. It was called a bookshelf, but it covered the whole wall. A spot was made in the middle for a fireplace, Sigyn had a chair covered in animal hides next to the fireplace as well as a small end table that the cup of tea was resting on. It was where Sigyn spent a good deal of her time, she had sat over there more now that her insomnia had returned. She sprawled herself out on the couch and closed her eyes, letting the warmth from the fire and the softness from the fur comfort her. The peace was short lived however, she heard the swishing of fabric and soft footsteps and opened her eyes. Kelda had the tea cup in her hand and was standing over Sigyn.

"You should drink your tea before it gets cold, my lady." Kelda held the cup out for Sigyn to take, she hesitated before finally grabbing it. Sigyn put the cup to her face like she was going to drink it only she smelled it instead. It smelled completely disgusting, Sigyn scrunched up her face in disgust.

"What kind of tea is this exactly?" Sigyn asked as she set it back down again.

"It's a special recipe, Loki made it for you. He dropped it off earlier before supper." Sigyn took the cup up again and poured it out into the fire. Instead of the usual his and sputter that occurs when someone throws a liquid on to a fire, it turned blue and became more aggressive for a few seconds. Kelda gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my, was he trying to poison you?"

"He's smarter than that," Sigyn replied with an evil glint in her eye, "but I think I know exactly what he was doing."

"What is it?" Kelda eagerly replied. Sigyn turned her attention to her hand maid. She was being a bit too over enthusiastic. No. He would never be that obvious if he shifted into her. That would be so sloppy on his part.

"I'm sorry Kelda, but that is something you cannot know." Just in case it is him, Sigyn figured she better play it safe. Kelda had a hurt look in her eyes that she did her best to hide. Hand maidens aren't supposed to be as outspoken about some things as Kelda is with Sigyn. But they had been together since they were both little girls. Sigyn viewed her more as a friend than a servant, but they tried to keep their friendship a secret. If Odin knew they were as close as they were he would have Kelda moved. In this instance, Sigyn didn't know if she could trust her. She felt bad about leaving her in the dark, but knew it was the best thing to do. "I do not think I will be needing anything else for the rest of the night. Why don't you go to your quarters and do some relaxing of your own." Sigyn spoke this last part with extra gentleness so as not to offend Kelda anymore. She quietly bowed to Sigyn and left the room quickly. When she was gone, Sigyn locked the door so no one could sneak up on her in the night. Or snoop around while she was sleeping.

OOOooooOOO

The next day Sigyn had only one goal in mind and that was to find Thor and the warriors three. Its not exactly like that was a hard task to accomplish either. They were usually training, eating in the dining hall, hanging out in their sitting room, or off on a quest. Sigyn set out to look for them quite early in the morning so her first stop on the list was the dining hall. It was empty when she got there, she asked one of the servants if they had seen them and they informed her that she had just missed them by minutes. _Looks like they are getting an early start to the day as well. _Sigyn thought when she was told the news. She thanked the servant and headed down to the training field where she found only Fandral. He was practicing sparing on one of the training dummies.

"Fandral, do you have a moment to spare?" she asked once she got close enough to him. He turned around at the sound of her voice and beamed at her in his usual fashion.

"For you, beautiful Sigyn, I have eons." he replied putting his sword aside.

"Do you know where the rest of the warriors and Thor might be? I need to speak to you all about something." Fandral chuckled and pushed his bangs to the side. Sigyn was never really that comfortable alone with Fandral. He was nice to her, of course, he had to be. But there was just something about his overly friendly demeanor she didn't like.

"I believe the rest of the warriors are in the lounge. Volstagg and Thor had a drinking competition last night. Which turned into Volstagg, Thor, and Sif having the competition because Thor said she couldn't keep up. Hogun was going to check on them before joining me out here to practice. We should go to them before he comes out." Fandral stated, rather wistfully.

"That sounds like you all had an interesting night." Sigyn said as they began to walk into the palace together.

"It was quite amusing to be sure. You should join us some time, my lady."

"I would, but I do not think my brother would like it very much if his little sister tagged along while he is making merry with his friends." Sigyn responded as they climbed the spiral stairs.

"I am sure Thor would love it if you spent extra time with us. You do it with Loki all of the time."

"That's different." Fandral stopped his ascent and turned to face Sigyn who stopped as well. She didn't want to, but she had no choice unless she wanted to run into him.

"How so?" he asked, Sigyn had never seen Fandral being this serious.

_Was he really Loki in disguise?, _this was going to be a harder game to win that she originally thought. Only Loki knew how to shape shift, a fact that always infuriated Sigyn. It was the one magical thing she could never master. The best she could do was turn in to a raven and that only lasted for about a minute before she was back in her original form again. Because he was so good at this skill it was making it hard for her to trust anyone in this moment. Loki could literally be anywhere.

"Me and Loki have always been closer than me and Thor." she decided she was going to try to make conversations as short as possible with people now. "We do not really have that much in common." A realization dawned on her just then, how was she going to go through with her plan with the warriors three and Thor if she couldn't fully trust them? She couldn't back out of seeing them now either, not after Fandral had taken her all this way.

"I think you might be surprised how much you and Thor may have in common if you tried to visit with him." Fandral replied. Sigyn forgot she was talking to anyone, she was too busy in her own world.

She gave Fandral a tight smile, "Should we continue upwards?" Fandral only nodded the affirmative in reply as he continued leading her up to where the warriors hung out. They finally reached the top and were greeted by sounds of booming laughter. Sigyn followed Fandral in to the room and saw Volstagg sitting on one of the fur covered couches and punching is fist into the cushion. He was laughing so hard she feared he might burst into tears. Thor was laughing as well, he had his hand cupped around Loki's shoulder who was standing still with only a smirk on his face. Hogun was in the corner silently sharpening a spear. Sigyn didn't know where Sif was, but she bet she was in her chambers getting ready for the day. Wait. What was Loki doing there? He was supposed to be pretending to be Fandral. Not standing in the middle of the room telling jokes to everyone. He hated hanging out with all of those guys and only did so when he needed something...Sometimes Sigyn wished she didn't think so similarly to Loki.

Thor turned towards the doorway when he heard them enter the room. "Sister!", he lumbered over to Sigyn and gave her a great hug. The smell of alcohol fresh on his breathe. "This is a very unusual day. First we get a surprise visit from Loki and now from you. Tell me, what do we owe the pleasure of your presence?"

_He must still be drunk. _

She smiled at her brother and hugged him in return. Thor laughed and took Sigyn up in his arms and swung her around. Apparently one hug just wasn't good enough for the intoxicated Thor.

"Yes, this is quite a surprise." Loki's silken voice stated from behind them. "Tell us all what brought you up here." Sigyn turned her gaze over to Loki and glared at him, a gesture that he completely ignored.

"It looks as if you were already having a conversation of your own. It would be rude of me to intrude. Why don't you finish it first."

Thor still had Sigyn in his arms as he walked over to a vacant couch. He plopped her down on it before walking over to the fire and warming his hands. "We were almost done with our discussion. Loki wants us all to go on a quest to retrieve a tooth from the great wolf Fenris."

"A dangerous task to be sure, why are you all risking your lives for such a small reward?" Loki opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off before he could begin by Thor.

"Loki needs it for some sort of spell he is concocting. I told him we would all gladly accept such a challenge. It will be fun to accomplish."

"Oh", Sigyn answered, deflated.

"That wouldn't happen to be the reason you yourself decided to grace us with your presence. Would it dear sister?" Sigyn glared over at Loki who had a look of triumph on his face. Why would he think she would ever need a tooth from Fenris?

Any spell that called upon the use of things of that nature had always been horrible. She had just leafed through a book of dark spells in her room the other day and had to stop half way through because of how deranged they were. She needed the help of the warriors three to get to the Valkyries. A realization dawned on her, something that was happening too frequently for her liking. She had a book of dark spells open near the fireplace in her room yesterday. Loki must have seen it when he gave Kelda the tea leaves. For once, she was one step ahead of Loki. She wanted to jump around for joy at the thought of it, but had to keep her composure so he didn't catch on. She tried her best to keep the look of disappointment upon her face.

"I would never use a spell that needed ingredients as hard to get as a Fenris tooth," Sigyn almost said it sarcastically. "Powers like that are _way _above my understanding." she hopped off the couch. She always felt like a little girl again whenever she sat on them because of how far back they stood. Her legs were always dangling helplessly off the end. "Well, I must be off. I forgot that I told mother I would meet her for an early tea." Sigyn wanted to go and hug Thor goodbye, but she didn't want a bone crushing hug again so she waved at him. "See you a little later, brother."  
"Come back up here when you are done visiting with mother." Thor slurred, he seemed to have become drunker without even drinking anything since Sigyn had dropped in.

"I promise that I will." she replied. The rest of the warriors said their goodbyes to Sigyn. She purposely walked right by Loki without any gesture of farewell and out the door.

It was clear to Sigyn that Loki had worked some kind of spell on Volstagg and Thor to make them more eager to cooperate with him on his foolish mission. No one ever bothered Fenris. Everyone just left him chained to the rock where he belonged. People caught on fast that you do no tease Fenris, most of the ones who went to see him for that reason never came back. She could still go to one person who was brave enough to confront the Valkyries. Plus, she was a woman so they would be more open to letting her through their gates anyway. Now, Sigyn just had to find Sif before Loki realized what she was doing.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you guys again for the reviews. I'm glad you are enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it. Last chapter was a bit of a filler. I knew where I wanted to go with the story, but I wasn't quite sure how I wanted to go about it. I do now and it's going to be GREAT. Someone mentioned doing some parts in Loki POV so I decided to do this flashback through his eyes. ENJOY!  
**

"_I have not broken your heart-you have broken it; and in breaking it, you have broken mine."- Wuthering Heights_

**Chapter 3**

**Flashback: Loki P.O.V.**

_Loki hated being forced to socialize. He hated it even more when he had to do it outside, but mother insisted. So here he was standing around by the horse training arena waiting for Sigyn's new mount to be unveiled. He stood a little ways away from the main group that of course included Thor. Loki wanted to be right their next to Sigyn sharing in her excitement, but it looked as if Thor was talking her ear off. Making himself the center of attention yet again. It took everything in him to not go back to his chambers and practice enchantments. Alone. The only thing that made him stay was the look he knew Sigyn would give him if he didn't. The way her eyes would well up with tears threatening to pool over her delicate eyelashes made his heart literally want to break in two. Any occasion that allowed him to be spared from such a look was one he gladly accepted; no matter how tormenting it might be for him. _

_ He glanced over to where Sigyn was standing by the gate and smiled, she was hopping around in barely contained excitement. This would be the first horse that was all hers. Until today, she had to get by with borrowing their mother's horse. And while the beast was a beautiful one and easy to ride, Sigyn never had the special bond with it mother seemed to have. Loki began to walk over to Sigyn to stand by her side when the doors to the barn flew open and out trotted a very large black horse. It was bigger than any horse he had seen before, besides Odin's of course. It had a long mane that reached down to the floor long enough to almost touch the ground. It's tail was equally as long. It had wide powerful legs with more fur down by it's hooves. It was much too dangerous for Sigyn to ride, Loki was afraid she would be thrown off the minute she sat on it's back. _

_ He decided to man up and stand near the gate with Thor when he was stopped by Frigga with a look on her face like she had been reading his mind._

"_Don't worry about her." Frigga stated._

"_But the beast looks as if it will crush her bones in one step." Loki protested, motioning towards the horse. _

"_Do you really think I would let my only daughter near an animal if it were really that horrible?" Frigga asked as she grabbed Loki by the arm. "Come sit with me on the viewing deck. We can assess the danger from there, while still giving Sigyn the independence she deserves." Loki rolled his eyes while letting himself be led by his mother to their seats. He never took his gaze off Sigyn, when she opened the gate to the arena Loki felt his heart jump into his throat._

"_Where is the Horse Master?" Loki got up from his seat as soon as he had been forcefully sat down and grabbed on to the banister in front of him. "I know Sigyn is great with animals, but you aren't really going to let her ride that for the first time without an attendant are you?"_

"_Darling relax. Look at the front of the horse. You will find the master there." Frigga got up from her seat as well and joined Loki by the banister. She had taken to rubbing his back, just the way she used to when he was little and had a nightmare. _

_ He turned his gaze to the front of the horse where he noticed the Horse Master for the first time. He was a young man, no older than Loki himself. Tall, like most Asgardians, with an obnoxious golden tan that said he spent most of his time outdoors. He had short curly blonde hair that looked just the perfect level of messy one could only achieve by doing it on purpose. Of course, he was well muscled everywhere, he smiled a pearly toothed smile at Sigyn when she stood next to him and Loki narrowed his eyes. The next thing Loki knew the young master had a lingered his hold on Sigyn's waist for a little too long, picked her up gently, and set her down on top of the steed._

"_Are we allowing the help to handle royalty in such an inappropriate way now, mother?" Loki spat, his grip on the bannister was so strong his knuckles were beginning to grow white. _

"_In what way, dear? In the way of politely helping your sister on to her horse?" Frigga said with an amused smile. _

"_Do you consider fondling polite?" Loki scoffed._

"_He did not fondle her." Frigga laughed. "Look. She's having such a great time. And is perfectly safe with her instructor." Loki bristled with anger. An emotion he had never felt before sprang up when the master hopped up on the steed behind Sigyn. Was it jealousy? No, he knew that emotion very well now. He felt it every time Thor got special treatment over him. This felt worse, the only way to describe it would be a white hot sensation that bubbled from his chest all the way up to his head. Both of them were smiling and laughing, how could mother stand by and let this happen for another second. He looked over at her quickly enough so she wouldn't notice and saw her smiling as well. He turned his attention back to Sigyn and the horse master just long enough to see him wrap his arms around her and take hold of the reigns before he decided he had enough._

_ Loki pushed himself off the bannister and made his way down the stairs, he didn't want to be there anymore. Not while this stranger was touching his sister. He heard mother call after him as he went, but he decided to ignore her. He had to pass by the arena to get back into the palace, something he didn't want to do. He walked near the gate with his head down._

"_Where are you going, brother?" Thor's voice boomed after him. Of course he wasn't going to let Loki sneak away unnoticed. He wanted Sigyn to see Loki run off so he came out looking like he cared for her more. Then the sound of horse footfalls came barreling up to where he was walking. Loki's heart sank, she had caught him. _

"_Loki," it was Sigyn, she sounded happy. He wanted to turn to her and talk, but he didn't want to see that man's tanned body anywhere near her. He decided to ignore her too and kept his eyes on the path in front of him. She repeatedly said his name, each time her voice got more dejected. The last time she tried he was a good distance away from the arena, her voice shook. He balled his hands into fists and then suddenly he heard a commotion behind him. The horse was spooked by something, Loki turned back to the arena. He saw a flash of green streak over the viewing deck and then vanish completely._

Did I do that?

_The horse was running around full speed, looking for a break in the gate so it could escape. Sigyn was screaming, the horse master was trying to get the beast under control. He couldn't with Sigyn in his way. The horse reared and sent both of them flying, they landed with a sickening thud. The horse brought it's massive hooves back down right on the horse master's leg who cried out in agony. Loki saw Thor jump over the tall gate and rush straight for Sigyn. Frigga teleported into the arena and grabbed the horse's reigns so it couldn't do anymore damage.. Attendants came out of nowhere and were seeing to the horse master's leg. Loki reluctantly looked over at Sigyn who was being cradled in Thor's massive arms. She was looking straight at Loki with the heart breaking stare. He wanted so badly to go over and comfort her, but he didn't. It was too late for him to turn back now, too late to undo what he had already done. He turned around and continued his journey back to the palace; knowing he had ruined his sister's birthday. _

**OOOooooOOO**

Sigyn broke one of the cardinal girl rules when she busted into Sif's quarters unannounced. She thought, with the crazy night of drinking Sif had had with the boys, that she would be sleeping. She figured she could walk in, make Sif a cup of tea, and wake her up gently. As long as she was there before Loki she would be fine. However, when she opened the door, she found Sif standing near a full length mirror. The unusual part of this was that Sif was wearing a floor length dark red dress made out of a silky material. It looked to be of the quality of dresses Sigyn wore herself. Sif was looking in the mirror holding her hair up and making a kissy face to the mirror. When she heard Sigyn enter the room she gasped and tried to cover herself. Sigyn's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped a tiny bit.

"I'm so sorry", Sigyn stammered, she felt her face grow hot.

"Oh, no don't be." Sif replied, her face matching the same shade of red as the dress. "I should be the one whose sorry, sorry for ever being talked into buying this waste of fabric." Sif turned from the mirror and stamped her feet all the way to a silk screen by her bed. Which she quickly vanished behind. "Would you mind closing the door before anyone else catches me with this abomination?"

"Of course," Sigyn quickly answered. She closed the door a little more heavily than she intended. "If it's worth anything, I thought you looked quite lovely in that gown."

"You know I would never actually wear one of these on purpose right? I only had it on because my mother sent it to me and I was curious to see how it would look."

"I thought you bought the gown yourself, Sif," Sigyn plopped down on Sif's bed and smiled at the silk screen.

"Oh right, I said that didn't I? That was a lie, my mother got it for me. So you don't have to tell anyone about this. Like...Thor...or anyone." Sigyn did her best not to laugh too loudly. It wasn't a secret to anyone that Sif had a giant crush on Thor. She always had and probably always would. Everyone was aware of it except the man himself, but no one would call her out on it for fear of bodily harm.

"As much as I love these visits with you where you deny your true feelings...", Sigyn paused, she knew she was skating on thin ice. She didn't want to waste the opportunity of a good tease. Sif stuck her head out of the side of the silk screen and gave Sigyn the dirtiest of looks. "I came here because I need your help with something." Sigyn finished and then casually reached over to the cup of water sitting on Sif's bedside table.

"Don't drink that!" Sif shouted, but it was too late. Sigyn gulped down what she assumed to be water and instead got a good throat full of what felt like fire.

"What is that?" Sigyn asked between coughs.

"A very strong ale brewed by Volstagg," Sif replied, "I am impressed you actually kept it down. Not many people have swallowed it and did not immediately vomit."

"I am the sister of Thor, it must run in the family." Both women laughed at that. Seconds later Sif emerged from behind the silk screen wearing her customary armor and skirt combination.

"You mentioned you need my help before you drank liquid fire." Sif joined Sigyn in sitting on her bed.

"I need you to take me to the Valkyries." Sigyn blurted, she didn't know how else to present it.

"You need me? Why? They work for your father. Wouldn't it be easier to just tell him you needed to see them?" Sigyn gave Sif a look. "Unless you don't want your father knowing you are going to see them. What are you after?"

"Just something." Sigyn fiddled with some fur that was coming off the blanket.

"I'm sure you know that I am not going to take you unless you tell me first." Sif crossed her arms.

"All I need is a feather from one of their winged horses. Nothing more." Sigyn answered as innocently as she could.

"Oh, nothing more, hmm? What kind of spell are you working on where you need that. I've only ever heard of their feathers being used for love spells." Sif pried.

"I'm not making a love spell." Sigyn scoffed. "That's just what I need. A guy following me around like a love sick puppy all day." Sigyn threw the end of the blanket on the bed and got up. She paced around the room for a while before Sif spoke.

"Well then who are you trying to not be in love with?" Sif asked with an eyebrow raise. "You can't just make feelings stop, you know? They'll come out sooner or later and if you fight them it'll only make it worse when they do." Sif was always being a know-it-all. Maybe coming to her was a bad idea after all. Sigyn turned to leave.

"Nevermind. I'll just try to do it myself." Sigyn meekly stated as she made her way to the door.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you." Sif called after her, which made Sigyn stop in her tracks and turn. "All I need is a name and we can leave the moment after you tell me."

Sigyn crossed her arms over her chest, "Who says I even need the feather for a love spell?"

"The only kind of spells that require them are the ones that deal with that particular emotion." Sif shot back with triumph in her voice.

"How do you know that?"

"My mother is a Valkyrie." Sif stated, "Their horses are a very important part of their life. They are taught every way someone might exploit them for their horses and all of the magical things their horses, or parts of their horses, can do." Why wasn't this something Sigyn already knew? Being so close to Sif all her life you would think Sigyn would know a simple fact like who her parents were. Then again, she didn't spend as much time around Sif as Thor did. She was stuck, she needed to get to the Valkyries without going through her father, but she couldn't tell her secret.

"Sif please."

"It can't be that bad can it? It's not as if you are in love with Loki or someone of that nature." Sif chuckled to herself. Sigyn's eyebrows knit together, she felt the hot tears rise up to her eyes and tried her best to shake them away. Sif crossed the room in a matter of seconds with a handkerchief in hand. She handed it to Sigyn who promptly hid her face from her friend. "How can you be in love with your own brother?"

"It's not like I want to be!" Sigyn wiped the last of the tears from her face and threw the handkerchief on the ground. "Do you think woke up one day and decided to find him attractive?"

"You guys haven't done anything have you?" Sif was trying to hide her disgust, but she was doing a terrible job at it.

"Of course we haven't", Sigyn's tone went dark and she narrowed her eyes, "If you are just going to stand here and taunt me instead of helping then I'm just going to go."

"No. I'm sorry, that was just the last person I expected it to be. It does make sense in a way. You two spend a lot of time together, you always have. Maybe the feelings came from that. All you need to do is talk with other guys and they'll go away. They probably are not even real." Sif was rambling, Sigyn could see that she was trying to help. These conclusions are all things Sigyn had come up with herself as well whenever she felt guilty about her feelings.

"It's not that. I've felt this way for him for as long as I can remember. He is always in my mind; not as a pleasure, but just as I am to my own being." Sigyn sighed with relief, it felt good to finally tell someone else these feelings.

"Are you sure you aren't confusing family love with romantic love if you've always felt it?" Sif had started to look at Sigyn differently, she could tell. This is why she wanted to keep it a secret. She wasn't even listening to the words Sigyn was saying anymore. She was coming to her own conclusions.

_She probably thinks I am some sort of incestuous pervert. _Sigyn put her head in her hands. "Would you just stop trying to justify this, please? You said if I told you who you would take me to the Valkyries. I have, now it is your turn to uphold your end of the deal."

"Right. Let me just grab my sword and we can go." Sif went over to her bed and reached under her mattress pulling out her great sword.

"Do you think that is going to be necessary?" Sigyn knew it was going to be difficult to get them to talk to her, but she didn't think they were going to need weapons.

"No. But they will respect us all the more if they see two armed women walking up to their ranks as equals." Sif pulled a dagger from under her pillow.

"Did you say two?"

"I did. Catch."

** OOOooooOOO**

The land that the Valkyries resided in was very different from the rest of Asgard. While Asgard was covered in gold and metal, the Valkyries lived in a castle amongst the clouds. Everything was very soft and feathery. They were a tough group of women, but they also appreciated delicate things. To get up to them one must go to the tallest mountain in Asgard and call for them. If they find the person worthy they will send down one of their winged horses to ride up. That was where Sif and Sigyn were standing when they heard the squawking of a raven come from above. Both women's heads snapped over to where they heard the noise. The raven circled around them once before landing on the branch of a nearby tree.

"Do you think that's your brother?" Sif inquired.

"That's one of father's ravens." Sigyn replied, "I don't know where the other is. They usually travel in a pair." Seeing the worried look on Sif's face Sigyn clarified. "Do not worry. Hugin and Munin reside here when father does not need them."

A great swooping of wings brought their attention back to the task at hand. Two white winged horses landed silently on the mountain top in front of them. Sigyn was in awe of how graceful they looked, one of the horses began to stamp it's foot impatiently. They wasted no more time in mounting the steeds. When Sigyn's horse took off she forgot she needed to hold on and almost fell from the sudden upward movement. She grabbed on to it's mane and leaned as close to it's neck as she could. She had never been this high up before, it was beautiful. The gold of Asgard glinted below her like a speck of jewelry in a lake. She felt like nothing in life mattered, it was just her and the sky. She didn't want the feeling to end, but of course it did. It ended much sooner than she had expected. The horses landed on a paddock that seemed to be made of clouds, but it was hard enough to support them. When Sigyn jumped off the horse she was delighted at how bouncy it was. It was solid, but with every step she took it felt like she was given an extra bounce in her step. It took everything in her to not start jumping around the paddock. The horses ran away as soon as the girl's were off their backs. Both of them barely noticed because of how quiet their hooves were when they walked.

There was no one around to greet them, they were literally just standing on the paddock surrounded by the sky. "What should we do now?" Sigyn asked.

"We follow the path until we get to Brynhild." Sif answered like it was the simplest thing.

"What path?" A light blue light began to glow under their feet. "Oh this path." Sif smiled at Sigyn in reply. The path of lights started to make a straight line leading them from the paddock. They were led through a garden filled with every flower ever in existence. Along the walls there were vines, they were so thick Sigyn didn't know if they were cover the walls or if the vines were the walls. Sigyn wanted to stop and sit in the garden just for a little while. It was like a paradise. The path took them through an open bath house that had no ceiling and only pillars for walls. There were two large pools on either side of the path with an artificial waterfall in the middle of each. There were some women bathing as they walked through, for the most part they did their best to ignore her. One woman in particular was giving Sigyn an overly hostile glare. She was standing under the waterfall, her blonde hair was so long the end of it disappeared into the bathing pool. Her emerald green eyes were like daggers right through Sigyn as she walked by.

"Don't mind Amora." Sif whispered. "She's not the most friendly of girls." Sigyn glared right back at Amora, who smirked and went back to washing her hair.

"Does she do that to you?" Sigyn asked as they exited the bathhouse.

"No, she knows what would happen to her if she threatened me in any way." Sif answered. "We're almost there. Brynhild's throne room is in the gazebo over that ridge." Sigyn followed where Sif was pointing with her eyes and saw a large white gazebo ahead of them. There were light blue curtains on all sides of the structure that moved like they were being pushed by a gentle breeze. But the air was perfectly still all around them.

They at last reached the gazebo, as soon as they had gone up the steps and crossed the threshold Sif got down on one knee with her head bowed. Brynhild was sitting on her throne, when they entered she stood. She was the tallest woman Sigyn had ever laid eyes on. She was taller than Thor and Loki with light red hair kept in a braid. She had on armor similar to Sif, the colors were light blue and grey.

"What a refreshing sight to see two ladies come before me. It has been a long time since any of the fairer sex has come to the land of the Valkyries. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Brynhild's voice was powerful, but also tender.

"We have come to ask a favor of you, my lady." Sif spoke, her head was still looking down.

"Rise, my child. We are all equals here." she said the last while staring pointedly at Sigyn. The weight of her gaze was too much, Sigyn turned away. Sif slowly stood up and looked Brynhild directly in the eyes. She was unafraid. Sigyn felt foolish in that moment.

"We would ask, my lady, if you would be willing to part with one of the feathers from any of your horses."

"What would you be doing with that? If it is to control the emotions of another, you must know right now that I do not support that sort of thing. Love is one of the most important emotions. It must come organically, you cannot force it."

"It isn't for that." Sigyn found her voice. "We...I need it for quite the opposite. I need it so I will not feel love for a certain person anymore." Brynhild turned her attention to Sigyn.

"Why on Asgard would you ever want to deny yourself the pleasure of loving another?" The look she was giving Sigyn then wasn't one of angry, it looked like one of jealousy. The Valkyries are not allowed to love. Maybe that's why Sif never talked about her mother, she must have been punished for giving birth to her.

"I would never deny myself love if it were a love I was encouraged to pursue. But the person to whom my heart belongs is someone who shouldn't have it." Sigyn stated.

"Sometimes you cannot choose who the heart wants." Brynhild replied.

"She is the daughter of Odin, my lady." Sif intervened. "When it comes to royalty, they have little say in who their hearts will go to."

"Daughter of Odin?" Brynhild repeated.

"You have stated all this. Yet, you still haven't named the man unlucky enough to fall for you." A very male very familiar voice said from behind them. "The suspense is killing me." Sigyn didn't need to turn around to confirm who she already suspected it was.

"Loki," Sigyn said, Sif turned her head to look at Sigyn with confusion in her eyes. "You followed us here."

"Of course I followed you here." Suddenly he was right behind Sigyn, she could feel his breathe on her neck. "Do you think I would have actually believed your obvious lie about meeting mother? I'm surprised Sif recognized me as the raven and not you. You are usually so astute about those things." He was in front of Sigyn now blocking her view of Brynhild. "Go on, don't let my being here get in the way of your plan. Tell us, who is this mystery man?"

"Fandral," Sigyn looked right into Loki's eyes as she spoke. "The man is Fandral." Loki's eyebrows knit together as he searched Sigyn's deep blues for a lie.

"You're lying," he said with uncertainty. "You don't like Fandral, he makes you uneasy."

"Don't I? Maybe I've been acting so no one suspects my true feelings."

"No", Loki said. He was doing a great job containing himself, but Sigyn could see the anger boiling inside.

There was an awkward silence for a time while Loki and Sigyn had their stare down. It was at last broken by Brynhild.

"I don't care who you are trying to not love anymore. All three of you must leave." That got Sigyn's attention. She stepped away from Loki, who didn't acknowledge anyone had spoken. He was lost in his own world of thoughts. He stood there stock still with a worried expression on his face.

"You can't do that. Not without giving me the feather first." Sigyn said.

"I do not have to give you anything. You asked if you could have one, I'm telling you no, now leave this place."  
"Please, you must give one to me." Sigyn pleaded.

"I have made my decision." Brynhild whistled and three horses came to stand just outside of the gazebo. "Please do not return again."

"Let's go", Sif spoke to Sigyn as she lightly pulled on her dress.

Loki did not wait for either of them nor did he get on a horse. He made his way out of the gazebo with a swish of his green cape. When he was outside he materialized into a raven once more in a puff of black smoke and flew away. Sif pulled Sigyn down the stairs and over to the horses as quickly as she could. She offered to help Sigyn up on the horse, but she did it herself all while watching Loki leave. One question made it's way into her mind as she was returned back to the mountaintop and eventually made it back to her chambers.

_What have I done?_


End file.
